


deadly robots, or friends (fem reader)

by baby_bean_toga



Category: FNAF, Five Nights at Freddy's, fnaf lour
Genre: Other, reader can talk to the robots for some reason, reader is the night gaurd, the reader is a girl and goes back to childhood with the robots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bean_toga/pseuds/baby_bean_toga
Summary: you've needed a job for the summer so you were scrolling threw job openings. your eyes stop on a very fumilur print;Freddy Fazbears pizzeria, nightgaurd needed.around the add was yellow dots indicating lights. you didn't think and dialed the number. a male voice answered and gave you the job. will the animatronics rember you?
Relationships: None
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Five Nights at Freddy's





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here you guys go! my first story that involves the reader!

_a tall one story building stood in front of you, large print read "FREDDY FAZBEARS PIZZARIA"_

_you knew how amazing this place was. Your mother worked here, one of the day guards to make sure children were safe during their party. "y/n, come on" you mother yelled. she had the same bright e/c (eye color) as you and same smile. she softly grabbed you hand and took you inside and gave you some money. "get yourself something to eat while i work" and she walked off to work._

_you smiled and looked at the cash. "when i grow up i wanna work here like mommy!" you giggled and went to pirates cove. there was a big sign that said, "out of order" but you didn't care._

_you crawled inside the cove and saw the robot fox sitting ageist the wall with his eyes closed and his eyepatch up._

_you smiled as you jumped on top of him to try and scare him._

_you and this robot were best friends. everyday you'd come in and brush his remaining fur to make him soft and you allways play'd together behind that purple sparkling cloth._

_"Arg, what arrrrre you doing here again? though you mum didn't have work today" he said.(im sorry i cant pirate talk)_

_"she does! i brought you and the other anamatronics something!" you smiled as you pulled out five bracelets and put one on foxy, it was made from red and black ribbon._

_"arg. ill protect this with me life!" he said petting your head._

_you smiled brightly and hugged him before leaving. "tell ye mother i said hi!" he called out. you smiled and waved. "i will!"_

_you ran up on the stage and stood behind Bonnie so no one would see you. "Bonnie!" you whispered loudly to the tall blue bunny._

_he slowly peeked over and smiled and elbowed Freddy so he'd see too._

_you smiled at you friends and showed them the bracelets. a blue and red one for Bonnie, a white and yellow one of chica, and a brown and black one for Freddy._

_you smiled as you put them on the wrists of the robots. "i made them for you. there friendship bracelets.! i made me one with all the colors." you smiled._

_"you made sure to make Goldie one too right?" Freddy asked looking at his wrist ordainment. "of course! its bright gold and black. is he in the kitchen?" you asked softly jumping off the stage._

_"ya know he is" chica giggled softly._

_you smiled and ran into the kitchen to see the dismantled suit. you slid the bracelet onto his wrist and ran out trying not to deturb him._

you thought over your childhood with those robots as you clicked on the ad for a nightgaurd job at Freddy Fazbears pizza. "one hundred and twenty dollars, damn that's allot" you smiled and saw how many nights, "only six.. so that's.. only like 20 dollars a night" you sighed and leaned back in your office chair rubbing your head and pulling out your pointy tail. you let your hair fall by your shoulders as you looked at the photos of you and your mother before she died. 

you were still traumatized from how she died. you couldn't get the sight of your father killing her out of your head, and now you have to like with that cruel man.

were things ever gonna get better?

probably not, so you hoped for the best for when you started work.


	2. first day

you walked into the pizzeria and the smell of pizza and sweat washed into your face. you looked up at the animatronic and saw the bracelets you made them, there were dusty but still okay. you walked over to pirates cove and went to open the curtain, "Ah! you must be y/n!" the owner smiled brightly, showing his bright white teeth. "yes. uhm are you the mangier?" you asked reviving a nod from the owner. "yep names Scott. im gonna get you a uniform and then you can get to work, your shift is from twelve am to six am. any questions?" he asked. you shook your head and waited for him to leave. once he did you peeked into pirates cove and saw your old best friend. "hey foxy, missed ya" you would whisper. you sat at one of the old tables and smiled to yourself. _do the remember me? **would** they? _you thought

you sighed and the mangier came back in with a purple uniform, you stood up and gently took it and smiled. "your office is down the hall, and all the details you need are in a e-mail i sent you." 

you nodded and went to your office and changed into the clothes. the size were a bit big, not enough to fit you petite figure. you tied your hair into a pointy tail and placed the purple hat on your head.

you flopped into the office chair and smiled softly looking at the cameras, the first one allowed you to see Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. you looked around the room and saw allot of trash from recent guards

you sighed and sat up and flipped on the cameras and looked around. the building with it. "six hours, just sitting here. waist of time" you sighed and looked at your nails. you had gotten them done for your birthday and they were a bright red color. almost a blood color.

you held your knees, smiling while looking around.

_"1.....2...." you heard your moms voice counting at the end of the hall. you ran down to the office and hid under the desk. you would pull a box infront of you, trying not to giggle. "here i come!!" she yelled._

_you giggled and hugged your knees. you took out your marker and wrote, "here i am" on the wall knowing your mom was coming._

you would crawl under the old desk, looking for your messy cursive wrighting on the side. it was, you could see it under the dust.

you heard your watch chim, it was allredy one am?

you slowly stood up and sat in your chair and looked threw the cameras.

"i kinda wanna go home.." you whispered to yourself.

was anything intresting gonna happen tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> hope you all liked this so far. theres gonna be more soon


End file.
